<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shine (blinded) by okamiwind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862931">shine (blinded)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind'>okamiwind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Magical Realism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiwind/pseuds/okamiwind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he is called the crescent king.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shine (blinded)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sry this stinks but happy birthday to xingie, i try my best. i kinda just made things up, i hope thats okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the day marking his eighteenth year, he ascends and takes his rightful place upon the throne.</p><p>Now and forevermore, Zhang Yixing would be known as the Crescent King. All the legends say that he was born of moonlight, streaking down from the midnight sky one blessed night, painted in silver and navy blue and gold. They say he was bathed in the great diamond river until all the shimmer fell away, coating the simple stones of the riverbed in starlight. </p><p>There are legends about Yixing. Legends that stretch on forever. </p><p>He doesn’t know if they’re true, but once when he was young, he and one of his friends were riding. That day, the boy fell from his saddle. Yixing leapt from his horse and observed in shock and horror… the boy’s leg, it was all cracked with blood. He reached down, petting his hand along the limb as if he was calming a horse, and then… then, he saw the light. Golden and white, sparkling but shifting like candlelight. </p><p>He closed his eyes when it got too bright, and when he opened them again, the leg had mended itself.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>When Yixing was young, his father told him that there was a sheep in the moon. <p>The Mother sheared the sheep a little each day until there was no more wool to shear. Then the Mother would let the sheep rest. The moon went from full to new and back again. His father said that the Mother used the wool from the sheep to weave the sky so that the mornings always came when they were meant to. </p><p>Yixing always liked that story. He liked thinking about the sheep. He liked thinking about the Mother sitting above all of them, weaving and weaving to make sure the days never ended.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>Life was peaceful. He worked hard. There were people to aid him when need be. There were people to guide him. He took to the job well because he had lived his life in preparation for it. He studied policies, he studied history, and he studied all of the subjects necessary to make a man great. <p>Still, it sometimes felt like it was not enough. </p><p>He woke with a start in the middle of the night. He had been dreaming, dreaming of the sheep in the moon calling his name. A different name. A cruel name. He stared out his window, and he watched the sheep. It was half shorn. </p><p>“Back to bed,” Baekhyun said, and he pulled Yixing down to the silk sheets with a smile. “There now. Don’t you feel better wrapped in my arms?” </p><p>“It is the greatest pleasure this world knows,” Yixing says softly, and he gathers Baekhyun into his arms. “I am sorry to have woken you.” </p><p>“You didn’t wake me.” </p><p>It is a lie, of course. Baekhyun is a sound sleeper, and he never wakes unless Yixing tosses and turns. He would never say it, but Yixing can see through words so paper thin. </p><p>Yixing sighs out, and together, they listen to the sounds of the night birds. They whistle softly, and Yixing closes his eyes, trying to put the feeling away, tucking it back under the covers. </p><p>“What is it, my king?” Baekhyun wonders. “What troubles you?” </p><p>“Do you dream?”</p><p>“Dream?” </p><p>“Yes,” Yixing says. “Dream.” </p><p>“Sometimes, your grace,” Baekhyun says. </p><p>“I dream each night,” Yixing says. “A drought. It is coming.” </p><p>“Don’t say such things,” Baekhyun says, and he pets his fingers through Yixing’s hair. “Rest. You have the world braced on your shoulders. It would exhaust anyone.” </p><p>He breathes out, and once he is asleep, he slips back into the same dream. </p><p>The world is cold and grey. The people go hungry. His name falls from the lips of the moon. No longer the Crescent King. He is to be the king of ash.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>Sleep becomes more and more difficult to find, and he seeks the advice of elders within the kingdom. They give him baths of warm milk and then warm wine. They give him smelling salts and massages and needles. None of it helps. <p>“It is of my opinion—” Baekhyun starts, and Yixing holds him by the face as he is dressed. </p><p>“Baekhyun…” </p><p>“It is of <em>my opinion</em>,” Baekhyun continues cheekily, pressing a kiss to Yixing’s mouth quickly, “that you work too much. You are simply exhausted.” </p><p>“I am king,” Yixing says, his waist tied tightly. He waves away the servants with a smile, and they bow to him. “What’s a king meant to do besides work?” </p><p>“Relax every once in a while,” Baekhyun says, and he slips back into Yixing’s bed. “Fuck me.” </p><p>Yixing rolls his eyes. “Very alluring.” </p><p>“I thought so,” Baekhyun says, and he strokes a hand down his naked stomach. “My king, if I said I <em>needed</em> you?” </p><p>“The tax advisors need me more,” Yixing says. “We’re overseeing small changes to the collections.” </p><p>“Let the secretaries handle it,” Baekhyun says. </p><p>“It is not so simple.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“It is complicated.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Why is the sun bright? Why is the moon a sheep, and why does it call me king of ash?” </p><p>“What?” Baekhyun asks, furrowing his brow in confusion. </p><p>“Never mind,” Yixing says, and he smooths down the length of his robes. “I’m already late. You’ve kept me too long.” </p><p>“Then I suppose I’ll apologize sincerely for my transgressions later.” </p><p>Yixing looks over him, and he tries to hide his smile. “I suppose so.” </p><p>Baekhyun laughs giddily as Yixing leaves for the morning.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>A week later, the court is full. Baekhyun sits at his side, and he points to one of the guests. <p>“He’s pretty,” Baekhyun whispers. “What about him?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Keep him,” Baekhyun suggests. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Yixing says. </p><p>“I did not expect you to throw me away,” Baekhyun smiles. “I only meant… well, what’s wrong with another?” </p><p>Yixing turns to glare at him. “He’s an undersecretary.” </p><p>“So young?” Baekhyun asks, staring at Junmyeon. “His skin looks soft.” </p><p>And it does. Yixing studies him. Soft black hair. Soft skin. Soft lips. He is a clever one. Always eager to offer a smart word, never too forceful to sound disrespectful. He is… he is perfect, now that Yixing gives it a thought. </p><p>“Call upon him,” Baekhyun suggests. “Maybe it will help you.” </p><p>Yixing swallows thickly. “I don’t need flesh. I need a good night’s sleep.” </p><p>“What is the difference, my king?”<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>That night, Junmyeon comes to his chambers draped in fine red silk. <p>“I told you,” Baekhyun says smartly, sitting along the headboard. “Look at him.” </p><p>“Your grace,” Junmyeon says, and he kneels, eyes low. “I am honored.” </p><p>Yixing goes to him, lifts him by the chin until he stands. </p><p>“Is this what you want?” Yixing asks. </p><p>“If it pleases you,” Junmyeon says. </p><p>“And if it pleases me to <em>keep</em> you?” Yixing asks. </p><p>Blush streaks across Junmyeon’s face, and Yixing chases it down Junmyeon’s body with a curious hand. </p><p>“Then my honor is doubled,” Junmyeon smiles, and his eyes flutter closed. </p><p>Yixing is desperate to kiss him, and so that is what he does. He kisses Junmyeon under the crescent moon, the blue light painting him in a pleasing palette. Yixing takes him to the bed, and he pulls him from that fine red silk, letting it float to the floor. </p><p>“If this is something that you enjoy, if this is something that you find calls to you, then should thank him,” Yixing suggests, nodding towards Baekhyun. “It was his idea.” </p><p>“I am in your debt,” Junmyeon says, and he reaches towards Baekhyun, fingers delicate along Baekhyun’s wrist. “Thank you.” </p><p>“I think you’ll find me easy to thank,” Baekhyun says, and he takes Junmyeon’s hand, gingerly slipping it underneath his robe. </p><p>Junmyeon’s eyes are sparkling, full of light. Something like the glittering of the diamond river. </p><p>Yixing kisses him, takes him, and decides he will keep him.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>He dreams again of the sheep, of the curse, but he thinks maybe that with enough time, with enough joy stemming from Baekhyun and Junmyeon, things will go back to normal. <p>Then, he wakes to the news. The news of drought. Head in his hands, he thinks. He will have to get the reserves open. He will have to ensure that they have enough food to sustain them until the rains come. He will need everyone to work together. He will need to work harder than he’s ever worked before. </p><p>In the palace with the tall ceilings, slithering words echo. </p><p>“He’s cursed us all,” one of them whispers, and Yixing turns, unable to spot who it was. </p><p>In the end, it matters not. If it comes from the mouth of one, he hears it as loudly as if it had come from the mouth of all. </p><p>The curse, he thinks. The sheep was warning him. Calling him to act. </p><p>He closes his eyes at night, and he tries to call upon the sheep. Ask for help. He cannot even make it close to sleep. He lies awake, listening to the night birds. It sounds worse than even the cursed name.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>Opinions fluctuate easily, that’s the biggest thing Yixing’s learned as king. When you are blessed by the gods, you are one of them. As high as them. When the tides turn, when you are at your lowest… friends are hard to come by. <p>The drought goes on for longer than is easy to deal with. The reserves go dry. The name on his back, <em>cursed</em>, it starts carving in his skin. He hates the feeling of it. Wants to shake it loose. </p><p>He would do anything. </p><p>He is lucky for Baekhyun, and as it turns out, lucky for Junmyeon too. They lie in bed that night, and Baekhyun sleeps between them. Junmyeon is particularly pretty in the evening, Yixing’s noted. More beautiful in the moonlight. </p><p>“What is it?” Junmyeon asks. </p><p>“Nothing,” Yixing says. </p><p>“You’re looking at me rather intently,” Junmyeon asserts. </p><p>“And if it pleases me?” </p><p>“Then look all you like,” Junmyeon says with a soft smile, a sliding smile. “How are you?” </p><p>“I am not well,” Yixing says. </p><p>“It will pass,” Junmyeon says. “I know that it will.” </p><p>“And if it doesn’t? If it means I die with this curse upon my back?” </p><p>“You are blessed,” Junmyeon says, and he touches his hand to Yixing’s face. “You are full of the moon’s magic. Worry not, my king.” </p><p>It is a king’s job to worry, he thinks. And so he persists.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>In the water, they come to him trying to take his mind off the worries. People are going hungry. Things will go from bad to worse. Famine will lead to death. And it’s his fault. <p>“You cannot control this,” Junmyeon says. “It is the way of things.” </p><p>“Nonsense,” Yixing says. “I am king. It is my responsibility.” </p><p>Baekhyun’s hand slips wetly across Yixing’s back. “Then do something about it, my king.” </p><p>Yixing turns, angry. “Do you think I’m not doing all that I can? All that I can think of trying?” </p><p>“Perhaps you’re trying the wrong things,” Baekhyun says. “Look within. You are the Crescent King, born of moonlight. Call the waves.” </p><p>“T-That’s all legend,” Yixing says, and he moves his hands through the water. </p><p>“Say what you will, but you have the magic in your veins,” Baekhyun says, and he looks to Junmyeon, pushing wet hair back from his shoulder. “Does he not?” </p><p>“You do,” Junmyeon stresses to him. “You must only listen to it.” </p><p>Yixing breathes out. If only it was so simple.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>☾</p>
</div><br/><br/>The sheep comes. She calls in the dark, but he can’t quite make out the words.  <p>In the middle of the night, Yixing gets up from the bed and stands by the window. He lets the night air hit his face, cold and bitter, and he closes his eyes when they water. Tears slip down his face, and he reaches out an open hand toward the moon. </p><p>He closes his hand around it, clutching it in his hand, and he brings the ball of light to his lips. He speaks his words of love to it, words of water and light and healing, and he opens his hand to reveal a flower. A lotus blossom. </p><p>Yixing blows a gentle breeze upon the flower, and the lotus floats back up to the sky. He watches it for a moment and then a moment more before he goes back to bed, slipping beneath the sheets.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>🌕</p>
</div><br/><br/>Yixing wakes from the best night’s sleep he’s had in a year to a sharp, cracking knock upon his door. <p>“Enter,” he says sleepily, and as he sits, he lets his hands rest on Baekhyun’s and Junmyeon’s hips at his sides. </p><p>The doors are pulled open, and a young woman, a servant, bows to him. </p><p>“My king,” she says, nearly tripping over her words as she twists her hands nervously in front of her body, “the drought has passed. The rains came in the night.” </p><p>Yixing’s eyes go wide. “T-They came?” </p><p>“Yes, your grace,” she says with a smile. </p><p>“It rained?” Junmyeon asks, and he leans up to press a soft kiss to Yixing’s lips, eyes still mostly shut. “Wonderful.” </p><p>“Wonderful,” Yixing says. “<em>Wonderful.</em>” </p><p>They feast to celebrate the rains, to honor the gods. The palace of one hundred rooms is filled with laughter and music and joy, and they eat sugared plums, ducks and chickens roasted in butter, orange, garlic, and ginger, and they drink cup after cup of wine. </p><p>“I told you,” Baekhyun says, and he takes Yixing’s hands in his. “It was you, my king. You have the magic within you.” </p><p>Yixing looks off, face heating. </p><p>“He is right, your grace,” Junmyeon says, and he kisses Yixing’s cheek. “I can feel it coursing through you. It feels gentle and kind.” </p><p>His bed is full that night, the two of them clinging to his body. He closes his eyes, full… so very full.<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>🌕</p>
</div><br/><br/>The sheep in the moon speaks to him that night. She calls his name. <p>His heart beats. Beats. Beats. </p><p>“No longer are you the Crescent King,” she sings happily. “Zhang Yixing, you are the Full Moon King. Long may you reign. <em>Long may you reign!</em>”<br/><br/></p><div class="center">
  <p>🌕</p>
</div><br/><br/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry if this was weird or bad ;~; i tried! thank you for reading! </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/okamiwind">my twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/okamiwind">my curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>